Generation Next
by Last.one.02
Summary: Third part of Generations triology, following Lost Generation and Generation Found. Takes place on the day Harry and Hermione send their son to Hogwarts. War is over, things are different and next generation of Weasleys, Potters, Malfoys... are ready to go to Hogwarts. Harry/Hermione centric. Some Trio friendship.


It was early morning, some might even say deep night, on the first day of September. It was still rather warm outside, even though the Moon was shining and stars were bright beside it. It hadn't rained in weeks and abnormal heat wave had been troubling Britain.

In the Potter residence, the master bedroom window was wide open to bring some fresh air into the humid room. By the window was a large bed, where two figures were peacefully sleeping. Hermione was lying on her back with her head turned towards the window and the thin sheet covering her toes. Harry was in the center of the bed, with his back against the mattress and his head turned slightly towards Hermione, yet he was not touching her. He shifted in his sleep and rolled over the bed towards his wife, in his sleep he wrapped an arm around her and placed his head beside hers on the pillow.

A moment later Hermione nudged her, but Harry didn't respond, so she shoved him with more force, but Harry remained firmly wrapped around her, her attempts to free herself resulted in Harry holding onto her more strongly. Hermione was slowly waking up, she was still half-asleep, but the sudden heat of his body against hers was enough to rouse her.

"Harry," Hermione groaned sleepily.

"Yes, dear?" Harry asked without opening his eyes.

"Let go of me, I told you no touching," Hermione ordered.

"But it's comfortable," he whined and snuggled closer.

"Harry," Hermione said seriously and tried to push him away.

"Fine," Harry said with defeat.

He lifted his head, opened his green eyes, pushed himself up on his elbow and looked through sleep at her, Hermione's face was close enough for him to see it clearly even without his glasses. He smiled and moved a stray hair from her face, then leaned in and kissed her lips lazily.

"I love you," he said.

"You too," she replied, still half-asleep.

Harry removed his hand from around her and rolled over as she ordered, he had his back towards her.

"I can't wait for winter," Harry complained.

"Can't wait to have a snowball fights with Sirius?" she asked and turned towards him.

"That too, but no," he replied.

"Then what?" Hermione asked.

"You never banish me to the other side of the bed, when it's cold outside," Harry complained.

Harry felt the bed shifting and then her soft hands around him. He turned to his back and took a good look at Hermione hovering over him. The moon illuminated the room just enough for Harry to notice a thin sheet of sweat covering her forehead and her reddish cheeks. Her long hair fell against his bare chest and Harry decided he wasn't satisfied with just her hair against him, so he wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her body fully against him.

She leaned down and kissed him tenderly, Harry deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their lips moved together like they had been practicing for over a decade, their hands moving along their bodies, knowing their way better than anyone else and their minds working as one.

He protested, when Hermione pulled away, but by then he was fully awake.

"Harry, when this heat passes and you want, I'll sleep on top of you or on the other side of bed, however you want me to, but right now, you're too hot," she said seriously.

"But I've gotten used to holding you in my arms, when you sleep. I've held you almost every night for over a decade, you can't ask me to change that, when some devilish heat attacks, and expect me to just be okay with that," Harry replied.

"One of us could take the couch, if that's easier," Hermione suggested.

Harry shook his head vividly and released his grip on her, he knew that someone would be him. During their time together, every time Hermione had decided to sleep on the couch instead of banishing him after a fight, he had always insisted on taking the couch instead, most of the time hating himself for that, but he knew it was the right thing.

It was during their first big fight, which ironically happened over Christmas break during her final year at Hogwarts, when Harry found a place in Hogsmeade and wanted Hermione to move in with him there, yet Hermione refused, and before either of them realized, they were throwing every bad decision at each other faces. Hermione had decided it was enough and went to sleep on the couch that night as she couldn't be in the same bed as he was. Quickly enough, Harry insisted on taking the couch and letting Hermione sleep on the bed, which ended up being a wise decision as the next day after they had talked things through, Hermione gave herself to him and that was one of the happiest memories he had.

Hermione moved away and settled down beside him, Harry turned towards her and held himself up by his elbow.

"I can't help wanting to have you close to me at all times and I honestly don't want that to ever change," Harry said seriously.

"Me neither," she agreed.

"So, will you come back here, so we can both get some much needed sleep before we are woken by our overly excited son?" Harry asked and moved his fingers along her abdomen.

"No, it's too hot there," Hermione protested.

"Just take off your shirt," Harry said and gave a look at her white cotton shirt with long sleeves, a bonus would be seeing her bare upper-body and having that pressed against his chest.

"No," she said firmly, "What if Rose has a bad dream and she comes to sleep with us? Or Sirius comes to wake us up?"

"Woman, you're impossible," Harry whined.

"You married me," she replied.

Harry smiled, he remembered his wedding day and it was another one of the greatest days in his life, right with the births of his children and the day he first kissed Hermione in the Astronomy tower.

"And I'd marry you again in a heartbeat," he said sweetly.

"I'd too," she agreed.

"So, come here and make me the happiest man alive?" he asked with a crooked smile.

Hermione turned to her side so she was facing Harry and leaned forward. She placed a kiss on his cheek. "I thought I already did that, when I agreed to sleep with you and when I married you and again when I carried your kids," she smirked.

Harry admitted defeat and rolled to his back, unable to come up with another argument to make her change her mind, yet he knew Hermione was strong willed woman and it was hard to make her do anything she didn't want to. Then another idea came to his mind and he knew he had to use it as a last effort to have a good night sleep.

"Babe, if you want to sleep peacefully it's easier to come to me right now, or you're gonna be awakened in some time, when sleeping me misses his wife," he said. He stretched out his hand and placed his palm on the side of her head, cupping it tenderly.

She released a heavy breath and let herself fall forward against him.

"It means that I won't sleep well either way," she whined.

Harry ran his hands through her bushy hair, he kissed her cheek and wrapped his free hand around her waist and rested his palm on the curve of her bottom. "Babe, it won't be like that. You'll sleep great if I can do anything about it, because I am grateful for having you here."

"I, in turn, require good quality sex tonight," she said sleepily against his ear.

Harry pulled her closer, wrapped the hand previously in her hair around her upper-back and snuggled with her, to find a position comfortable for them both. Her head landed on the pillow beside his.

"And that you must get," Harry said, placed his hands on her head, lifted it and kissed her.

"But now I want to sleep peacefully at my husband's side with both of our kids still under the same roof," she said, her eyes fell shut and she waited for sleep to take her in once again, even though she was feeling incredibly hot with Harry's body against hers, but she knew that marriage came with responsibilities and for the most part, she was glad to fulfil them. To her luck Harry wasn't that demanding and rarely used the husband card, he did it mostly, when he wanted to have sex and she for some reason wasn't in the mood, but all the times he tried persuade her, he never pushed her too far and took no as an answer without it causing any problems between them.

Their slumber didn't last long, Harry felt like he had just fallen asleep, when their bedroom door burst open and very excited Sirius James marched in. He turned on the lights and announced his arrival.

"Wake up, it's my first day in school, I'm going to Hogwarts today," he announced.

Sirius had turned 11 in the summer and he had been excited ever since, even more than his parents, but then again, he knew almost everything about Hogwarts and magic already, and he had heard many stories of the adventures of his parents and uncle Ron. He couldn't wait to have adventures of his own and seeing how he had inherited the attitude of both James Potter and Sirius Black, Hermione was certain he was going to get in trouble just like his namesakes had.

"Mom, dad, wake up, it's time to get everything ready," Sirius said again, when his parents refused to move.

Reluctantly Harry let go of Hermione, so he could get his glasses and look at the time. It was still dark outside so he knew it must be early and he seriously doubted that he and Hermione had slept in. He confirmed it, when he looked at the time and it was just a little past 5 am, yet when Harry sat up, he saw a very excited young man standing in the room, seemingly not tired at all.

"It's five," Harry whispered to Hermione, who had also sat up on the bed, sleep evident in her face.

"Sirius, there's still plenty of time, go back to sleep and we'll wake you when it's time," Hermione said with a yawn.

"But I'm awake now, I don't wanna go back to sleep," Sirius argued.

"But your mother and I don't have your enthusiasm and we need more sleep," Harry replied and leaned his head against Hermione's shoulder. Hermione had her hand around Harry and ran circles on his back, while Harry placed his hand loosely around her.

"Did you have a bad dream, honey?" Hermione asked and tilted her head.

Both Harry and Hermione glanced at their son seriously, when he finally nodded shyly. Harry sat up straight and Hermione held her arms open in front of her automatically.

"Oh, honey," Hermione said with compassion.

"Come here," Harry said and waved with his hand.

Sirius jumped onto the bed and then moved into his mother's open arms. Harry wrapped his arms around his son and wife, offering support and comfort for both.

"You wanna talk about it?" Hermione asked warily.

"It was a dog, but not any dog. It was a dog with three heads and I was trapped in a small room with it. And then there was also this troll and I couldn't run and I didn't have my wand with me. And then suddenly I was in the forbidden forest with dead unicorn and the troll was still chasing me, and then I woke up," Sirius explained.

Harry and Hermione shared a look – maybe telling about their first year hadn't been such a good idea. Of course, they had left out Harry's meeting with Voldemort and Quirrell's death, but they told about their adventures – about the encounter with troll, Harry's meeting with centaurs and Fluffy. They talked about Hagrid and his love for interesting, yet dangerous, creatures. They shared the fun, but kept tragedies and scary parts out as much as possible, even though their lives had been public and adventures part of Hogwarts' legends, books had been published about their schoolyears, though Trio didn't share anything with the writers and therefore a lot was left out and some facts were results of vivid imagination, but not true.

"Sirius James Potter, it was just a dream, don't be scared," Harry tried to soothe his son.

"But you saw it all and you were my age," Sirius argued.

"Honey, Fluffy is back in Greece and there are no trolls around Hogwarts, as for unicorns, some of them are found in the Dark forest, but you won't have anything there in the first year. You'll also learn that unicorns are one of the most beautiful and wonderful creatures you'll ever see," Hermione said.

"But you were in the forest and there were dead unicorns," Sirius argued.

"Times were a bit different back then and Voldemort was still trying to get back to power. Now he is gone and he's not coming back," Harry said seriously.

"Trust me, Hogwarts is as safe as it could be and you will have so much fun there, just like me, your father, uncle Ron, aunt Ginny, uncle Neville, uncle George, aunt Luna and all the others had," Hermione added.

"Okay," Sirius said quietly. "I still don't want to go sleep," he added.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a look.

"Sirius, do you want to sleep in our bed?" Harry asked.

Sirius looked at his parents oddly, like he was having an inner debate on what he wants. "I'm a big boy now, I don't need to sleep with my parents," he said stubbornly.

"Yes, you are, you're going to Hogwarts already, but I have learned that your mother is very good at banishing nightmares and I think she'd be happy to help you too. So, do you want to sleep with us until we have to wake up?" Harry coaxed. He moved his hand steadily on Hermione's back, trying to comfort her, knowing she was at some level blaming herself for Sirius' bad night, just as he was.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him – her way of dealing with Harry's nightmares was not suitable nor appropriate for Sirius, but a smile appeared on her face, when Sirius nodded against her.

"Mommy, will you keep the nightmares away?" Sirius asked shyly.

"Of course, honey. Just get under the covers and go back to sleep, I'll watch over you and make the nightmares go away before they reach you," Hermione said.

"And I will make sure you both can have a nice little nap," Harry added.

Sirius shifted and lay down on the bed. Hermione mouthed "thank you" to Harry, who kissed her temple and patted her chest lightly so she'd lie down and that she did.

Harry placed her glasses back at the nightstand, turned off the lights and got comfortable as well beside Hermione, who had turned her back towards him. Harry spooned her from behind and rested his hand on Sirius' back, who had Hermione's arms around him and he held onto his mother as well.

Sirius fell back asleep almost instantly, but Hermione and Harry stayed awake a little longer.

"Guess it's no longer hot in here," Harry said teasingly into her ear.

"Our son had a nightmare and I can't say no to him just because it's too warm," Hermione replied.

"But you can say no to me," Harry pouted.

"But you got me exactly where you wanted to, besides you didn't need me, but Sirius does," Hermione protested.

"I always need you. At least now you have both Potter men beside you and we both love and need you very much," Harry whispered. He removed his hand from her waist and used it to push her hair away from her neck. He put his lips against her soft skin and slowly kissed his way through the exposed skin he could reach.

Hermione held back a moan that wanted to escape from her throat.

"Harry," she hissed.

He wrapped his fingers around her jaw and turned her head so he could place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Yes, dear?" he asked innocently.

"Sirius is right here, now is not the time to play games, Potter," Hermione reprimanded.

"Right, tonight we'll play games, Potter," Harry remembered his promise for the coming night.

Hermione made a sound and turned her head back away from him, Harry wrapped his hand once again around his wife and son, put his head against hers, pressed his lips against her neck, closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come, which came rather fast.

It came as no surprise, that when the alarm finally went off just little before 9 am, Harry was the first to wake and turn off the alarm. As he shifted and released his wife, Hermione opened her eyes as well, but Sirius was still sleeping.

"Good morning," Harry greeted and kissed Hermione.

"Morning, Harry," Hermione replied.

Harry pushed himself up, took his glasses from the nightstand and glanced over at his wife and son. Sirius was still close to Hermione, who held him against her just like she did, when they fell asleep mere hours before.

"He slept through the rest of night all right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he slept like his father," she confirmed.

Harry smiled proudly and looked at the scene he wouldn't be seeing for months – Sirius sleeping peacefully beside Hermione, his hands were still loosely holding onto her and she had her arm protectively over Sirius' back. Harry leaned down and pressed a kiss to their cheeks.

"He has a long day today, maybe we could give him a little more time," Hermione suggested and turned her head towards Harry.

"Yeah. I'll go make breakfast and come get you, when it's ready. You just enjoy your last morning with our son before he goes to Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Thank you," Hermione said gratefully, she lifted her head, "I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise," Hermione whispered.

"I'm counting on that," he said and kissed her lips, then he pulled the sheet over Hermione and Sirius as the air was slightly cooler than it had been during the night. He looked at Hermione, who had closed her eyes again, she looked peaceful, just like his son and smile crept on Harry's face.

For a moment Sirius looked like a baby again, Harry still remembered all those nights, when Sirius crept into their room and climbed to bed, he never knew if he woke Hermione first or not, but he remembered waking up to see his wife holding their little bundle of joy in her arms and he was left on the other side of their bed facing her back. Sirius had been momma's boy ever since he was a few days old and every time he cried, only Hermione could make him feel better, even when Sirius just wanted to be held, Harry could almost never get the boy to calm down. Harry used to think that Hermione had some magic touch that made Potter men melt.

But Sirius was no longer a small child, he was already starting his Hogwarts years. Physically he looked like Harry – his mouth, nose, green eyes, and messy raven hair, he also knew how to fly a broom and was planning to join the Quiddich team, but the only trait he got from Hermione was her eyesight as he didn't need to wear glasses. Like Harry he was rather short, but Harry was certain that he'll grow in coming years.

Harry bent over again and caressed Sirius' messy hair and ran his over the boy's back and Hermione's protective hand there. Then he trailed Hermione's hand and ran his hand over her back, he caressed her head over her messy hair and ran his thumb over her cheek. For a moment he felt strong pull to get back into the bed and forget about sending Sirius to school, but he knew both sleeping figures would hate him for it.

"Don't even think about it," Hermione said like she had read his mind.

"Yes, dear," Harry replied quickly.

With heavy heart he removed his hand from Hermione's head and settled for kissing her temple instead. He pulled on his jeans and t-shirt, the went down to dining room, where he found fresh stack of pancakes and peppermint tea on the table. He stole the cake on top and stuffed it in his mouth, then he opened the cupboard to take out cups and plates.

"Master you're up already," Kreacher said from the floor.

Harry almost dropped the plates in surprise.

"Kreacher," Harry said through full mouth.

"Master, Kreacher will lay the table, Kreacher wasn't expecting you to be up this early," Kreacher said apologetically.

"I've got it," Harry said and placed the plates on the table, but Kreacher helped with cups out of his nature.

"I packed master Sirius' suitcase, it's in the hall," Kreacher said.

"Great," Harry replied.

"When will missis and the kids wake up?" Kreacher asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked at the clock on the wall, it was 9 am. "I guess I'll go wake them as I don't have to make breakfast," Harry said.

"Oh, mister Lupin arrived late last night, he's sleeping in his room," Kreacher announced.

Harry smiled – of course Teddy came here before starting another schoolyear. He must have realized, that his books were mostly in Grimmauld place, where the Potter family was living.

"Then we need another plate," Harry said and left the kitchen.

Kreacher laid the table for Teddy as well and placed a pot of coffee on the fire – Hermione accustomed to drinking it while she was on an assignment in the United States and Kreacher had been trying to please Hermione ever since she moved in with Harry for the mudblood remarks he made towards her, specially after learning how his beloved Bellatrix had carved the same word on her arm, but he'd never seen the scar, because Hermione wore almost always long-sleeved shirts to cover it up.

Harry stopped first at the room he and Ron shared on summer before their fifth year, which was Teddy's room. He knocked and then pushed the door open, he put on the lights and saw Teddy open his eyes.

"It's time to wake, the breakfast is ready," Harry said from the doorway.

"I'm up," groggy Teddy said from the bed.

"I'll get Rose and Sirius, and see you in the kitchen," Harry said.

"Yes, Harry," Teddy replied and sat up straight on the bed. His messy flaring blue hair turned black and he yawned. Harry pulled the door shut and continued his way to Regulus' old room, which belonged to Rose.

Rose was 4 and she couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. The young girl resembled Hermione in every way – her bushy brown hair, her brown eyes and her larger front teeth. She also had definitely inherited Hermione's brain and love for books, but she also liked flying and Harry had been taking her out to fly ever since she could walk, only Hermione wasn't too pleased, but she didn't stop Harry either.

Harry opened the door and turned on the lights, to which the girl turned her back to the light and whined.

"Rose, honey, it's time to get up," Harry said softly.

"Daddy, I don't want to," Rose begged.

Harry smiled, and sat on the edge of the bed. "It's your brother's first day of school and we have pancakes," Harry coaxed.

Rose turned to her back and opened her brown orbs.

"But I'm tired, daddy," she whined.

"I know you are, sweetie, but it's time to get up," Harry said with compassion, he really didn't want to do anything Rose didn't like, because unlike Sirius, Rose was daddy's girl through and through. She was his weak spot and he was still learning how to say no to her, which had proven to be extremely hard. Harry always figured that Rose looked just like Hermione had, when she was little and Harry had same problems with saying no to his bossy, know-it-all, amazing wife.

"I don't want to," she said decisively.

"I know, but how about we go wake up mommy and Sirius together?" Harry offered.

Rose's face lit up and she held her arms up. Harry pulled the blanket from her and scooped her up from the bed. He fixed her purple pajamas and held her firmly on his hip. He walked past Sirius' room towards the master bedroom.

"We passed Sirius," Rose pointed out.

"Your brother slept with your mother and me tonight," Harry explained.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because your mother will miss him terribly and I guess Sirius will miss us too," Harry lied, he didn't want Rose to tease him about nightmares and sleeping with parents, or worse announce it to the Weasleys.

"He had a nightmare, didn't he?" Rose asked.

Harry nodded reluctantly – Rose was too smart for her own good. "Promise me, you won't mention it to others," Harry said.

Rose nodded against his shoulder.

He reached his destination, and saw mother and son still asleep, though Hermione had loosened her hold on Sirius. Harry got to the foot of the bed and placed Rose on Hermione's feet. Harry saw Hermione opening her eyes, the moment he did so and a smile appeared on her face.

Harry moved to Sirius' side and started tickling the boy, while Rose climbed on Hermione, who released her hold on her son completely to welcome the 4-year-old.

"Dad, stop," Sirius said, when Harry was in full tickling mode.

"You get up then," Harry said with smile.

"I can't, let me go," Sirius complained.

In the same time, Hermione had Rose in her arms and hugged her close to her chest.

"Good morning, mommy," Rose said brightly.

"Good morning, baby," Hermione replied and dropped kisses on her daughter.

Hermione sat upright with Rose in her arms and both of them watched as Sirius struggled against Harry, who tickled his son with no mercy.

"You wanna help daddy?" Hermione asked Rose.

The girl nodded enthusiastically and Hermione released her. Rose jumped on Sirius' stomach and started teasing her older sibling, soon Harry used his leverage and started tickling Rose as well, which left both of his kids whining. Hermione laughed and watched the scene in front of her, glad to be a bystander this time.

"Dad, pick on someone your own size," Sirius whined.

"You mean your mother?" Harry asked and winked at Hermione, he left his kids momentarily to tickle Hermione, but only for a moment.

"Leave me out of this," Hermione said and raised her hands, when Harry got back to tickling his kids.

"Mommy, help us," Rose called for Hermione.

Harry glanced at Hermione, who didn't make a move to get in the middle of this fight.

"Mom," Sirius whined.

Finally Hermione crawled to her kids rescue and tried to catch Harry's hands, but the skilled auror didn't let himself be caught so easily, besides it was somewhat a routine for them to have Harry tickling the kids in the morning, whenever they slept in the same bed with their parents.

That left Hermione just one choice to help her kids, she got to the edge of the bed beside Sirius and stood up. "Harry," she said and caught his attention, then launched herself and jumped into his arms. Harry knew to catch her just like he had so many times before.

"Run," Hermione playfully ordered Rose and Sirius, who did as they were told.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth," Hermione yelled after them.

"Yes, mommy," Rose yelled from the hallway.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs," Harry added.

Harry placed both of his hands on her bottom and squeezed, Hermione pulled his hair from the back of his head like she always did and their lips met. Both of them laughed at their unusual morning routine.

"Now that we're finally alone," Harry said suggestively.

"Harry," she protested, but he merely raised his eyebrow and the next moment he had her pinned between their mattress and his firm chest. Hermione shrieked at the sudden, yet expected movement. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist and her hands were around his neck.

"My wife smells so good," Harry said against her neck and kissed the tender skin there, up until the back of her ear the way she liked.

"Your wife needs to get up and make sure that your kids are fed and dressed," Hermione protested.

"We have time," Harry said and muffled anything she was about to say with his lips, he moved his hands on her body. They got lost in kissing each other and pulled away, when a sound of "Eww" was heard from the doorway.

Harry pulled his lips from hers and they looked at the doorway, where Ronald Weasley was standing with his hand crossed and displeasure on his face.

"Ron," Hermione greeted.

She shoved Harry, so he moved away from top of her and they could get into sitting position.

"I didn't think you were still doing that," he commented and entered the bedroom. "No, cross that, I didn't want to think about my best friends doing it."

"What are you doing here so early?" Harry asked to change the topic.

Ron smiled. "I thought it was a tradition that Potter gets transported to the train station by Weasley," he said smugly.

"Technically he's Granger-Potter," Hermione quipped.

"We'll take you too," Ron said and smirked.

Hermione scoffed.

"You came for the pancakes, right?" Harry smirked.

All three laughed.

"That too, I don't know how Kreacher makes them so good," Ron explained through laughter. "I wish Padma could make them as well."

Ron had started dating Padma Patil right after she finished Hogwarts with Hermione. The three of them made peace and after the first transition year was passed, the trio was seen together all the time, as Ron was Sirius's godfather and he was usual guest in 12 Grimmauld place. Even though he quit being an Auror and didn't see Harry at work, the pair had never gone more than a week without seeing each other. There were regular dinners with Ron and Padma, who got married a month before Harry and Hermione. They had two kids – Hugo Ronald Weasley is 4 and Premila Helena Weasley is 12 and about to start her second year at Hogwarts.

"Actually you two need to get downstairs if you want breakfast, we have to leave soon," Ron ordered.

"We'll be right down," Harry said.

Ron raised his eyebrows and smirked before closing the door.

"I need to change," Hermione announced.

Harry hopped from the bed as well and followed Hermione. She pulled her long-sleeved t-shirt over her head and Harry was instantly by her side. He wrapped one hand around her center from behind, the other caught her left arm. Hermione flinched, when his fingers touched her scar, but she didn't pull away, not anymore. Harry pulled her hand up from behind her and kissed every letter of the word on the inside of her hand from an awkward angle.

"You're beautiful, every part of you is beautiful" he whispered.

Next he pushed her hair away and kissed her neck, where a tiny scar was located from the same blade Bellatrix held against her neck after having carved "mudblood" on her hand. The same blade which killed Dobby, when he rescued the Trio and their friends.

"Merlin, you're so gorgeous, so brilliant and I love you so much," he said hoarsely against her skin.

"You know how much I love you," she said softly. She in turn took his right hand from her middle and trailed her fingers over the rough patch there, where Wormtail had cut to get Harry's blood for Voldemort, then moved over to the one Umbridge caused on the back of his right hand. "I must not tell lies," Hermione whispered and pressed her lips against the faded scar. "You are beautiful too, every cut, every scar," she added and turned around. She rose to her tiptoes, pushed his hair away and kissed his lightning bolt scar. "I love you," she whispered.

It had become their routine – every time Harry saw Hermione's bare left hand, he'd kiss every letter of the scar on her hand and remind her, who she is and what he thinks of her. At first she protested, but it died out as he was persistent and so she let him kiss the word on her hand and remind her that her blood status didn't matter. She in turn would assure him that she loved all of him and kiss the scar on his forehead, the one on his right hand from Voldemort's return and the one made by Umbridge's black quill. It took years for Harry to accept that he and Voldemort were no longer connected and even longer to come to terms with the war, the losses, and his part in that.

"I need to get dressed now, so we can send our boy to Hogwarts," she said seriously.

Harry let go of her and merely watched as she turned her back again and got dressed. It was no surprise, when she picked up her jeans and striped sweater which covered her scar perfectly, even though underneath it looked fresh and not at all 16 years old.

Once she was dressed, they brushed their teeth together – something Hermione insisted, she probably got it from her dentist parents.

Then they finally went to the kitchen, where Ron was introducing new Weasley Wizarding Wheezes to the kids.

"Look, who finally decided to join us," Ron commented once he saw his two best friends.

"The pancakes are so good," Sirius said.

"Don't worry, we didn't let Ron eat all of them," Teddy said.

Harry and Hermione sat on opposite side from Ron, Teddy and Sirius beside Rose. Kreacher poured Hermione coffee, she thanked him politely while Harry got himself some tea, at the beginning he was a bit jealous of how Kreacher treated Hermione, but at that moment he was somewhat amused. He placed a pancake on her plate as well as took one for himself, when Hermione wiped jam from Rose's jaw.

"Does Miss want anything else?" Kreacher asked Hermione.

"Thank you Kreacher, I'm good," Hermione replied politely with a smile.

Kreacher bowed and went back to the kitchen to clean or do whatever he usually did.

"It's odd you know," Ron said with full mouth.

"What's odd?" Harry asked.

"I always remember being in a hurry and everybody running around in the morning, when we had to leave for Hogwarts, but today it's oddly peaceful," Ron explained.

"We only have one child to get to school, back then it was more of us," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but still," Ron continued.

"We also have a very excited Sirius, who was already ready to go at five," Harry pointed out.

Ron high-fived Sirius, who silently begged her parents to keep quiet about his nightmare and sleeping with his parents.

"Luckily he managed to wait another 4 hours," Hermione added.

"I bet you were just as excited as I was," Sirius said quickly.

Trio changed looks – all of them came from different backgrounds and their first trip to Kings Cross was also different, but all of them had been excited.

"Ronald was probably most excited; besides he was the only one of us, who actually knew about the place and had heard stories of it," Hermione explained.

"Your mother and I lived with muggles and learned about magic after getting our letter," Harry added.

"Unfair," Rose announced.

"But you already know about magic, how's that unfair?" Ron asked.

"Mommy and Daddy had to live with muggles, without magic, it's unfair," Rose declared.

"Honey, we had other experiences, that are just as good," Harry partially lied to his daughter.

Sirius dropped his fork and knife on the table and stopped.

"What now?" Ron asked.

"There's another unfair thing," Sirius said.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"You," Sirius said and pointed to Harry, Hermione and finally at Ron.

"Us?" Ron asked with pancake in his mouth.

"Yeah, you. My father is Harry Potter, who defeated Lord Voldemort, the boy-who-lived and has a stupid scar on his forehead, now the head of Auror office," Sirius complained.

"Sirius James, that's not a way to talk about your father," Hermione reprimanded.

Sirius ignored the comment and continued with displeasured voice. "And my mother is Hermione Granger-Potter, the brightest witch of her age and now the Deputy head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the one who stood by the boy-who-lived and is a war hero."

"Sirius!" Harry yelled.

"And then my godfather is Ronald Weasley to complete the trio, who happens to own a really popular joke shop. You all fought in the War and defeated Voldemort, all of you are magical world legends," Sirius finished.

"At least your parents are alive," Teddy commented.

Suddenly everything fell silent around the table, even Ron didn't chew as loudly as before.

"I didn't mean it in depressing kind of way. I know what they wanted and what they died for and I'm glad to live in a world without Voldemort, but I still wish I'd known them," Teddy explained.

Harry felt Hermione grabbing his hand under the table and squeezing it slightly, after all he grew up without parents too, but he grew up with people, who hated him.

"As we all do," Hermione added.

"Remus was an excellent professor and even better friend, so was Tonks. Both were very honorable, brave people and we miss them and all the others still the same," Harry said.

"I know, but we can't bring them back or change the past. I'm just lucky to have a godfather and a father figure like you. Even with no blood relation, I'm glad to have a home, a family here," Teddy decided.

"You are family," Harry said easily. "As for my son, then yes, you might be treated differently, but I'm sure that you can handle it. Every student from pure-blood family has reputation when going to school, but you might have more pressure. I know all about it, after all everybody knew me before I went to Hogwarts. Just ignore the fame seekers and choose your friends right."

Harry looked at his best friends around the table, he knew that he made the right choice in friends and he felt lucky to be married to his best friend.

"But no matter which house you will be sorted or if you get some acceptable or exceeds expectations on your exams, then it's gonna be alright," Hermione added.

"Or more acceptable grades than outstanding ones, if you're not as smart as your mother, then it's okay too," Harry added and sent a look at Hermione, who shook her head slightly.

"But if you get into trouble like Harry or Ron did, or worse like Sirius Black and James Potter, then we will be angry," Hermione said firmly.

"Us? You got into trouble as much as we did. Wasn't it you, who suggested Polyjuice potion?" Ron asked.

Both Hermione and Harry made a face, because that particular detail was left unsaid to their kids.

"Polyjuice potion?" Sirius asks.

"It allows you to take a body of someone else if you drink it," Teddy said casually.

"And you used that?" Sirius asked.

"Who you turned into?" Rose asked.

Both Harry and Hermione changed a quick look.

"We used it during the war to mask ourselves, but I have to say it was very uncomfortable and unpleasant experience," Hermione said, her words only partially true, but she did turn into Bellatrix during the war, which was one very unpleasant experience.

"And you are not allowed to do that," Harry said firmly.

Teddy changed his appearance to look like Harry, which the kids found amusing. "Luckily I can change my appearance as I want to," he said.

"You look a bit too young to be Harry," Hermione commented.

Harry played hurt, but after Hermione kissed his cheek, he lit up.

Teddy turned back into himself with his hair neon green like usual. "Polyjuice potion is in N.E.W.T. level, so it takes time before you learn to do it," Teddy said calmly.

Trio exchanged looks and sly smiles – Hermione had brewed it in their second year and successfully too.

"Sirius, did it help?" Harry asked.

"A little. I just have to go there and see for myself, but I can promise not to be as good student as mom," Sirius said.

"We can live with that as long as you play Quiddich," Harry decided.

"But I will be a good student like mommy," Rose announced.

"Thank you honey," Hermione said.

Rose smiled proudly.

The clock on the wall rang suddenly and all adults looked up.

"Kids, get dressed and then we have to leave," Harry announced.

Sirius and Teddy left the kitchen quickly, then Hermione picked up Rose from the chair. "Let's go see what beautiful clothes we can find for you," she said and left the kitchen with Rose as well.

Both Harry and Ron had finished eating, but there were still a couple of pancakes left on the table. Both men drank their peppermint tea while they waited.

"So how is the _deputy director_?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure you can still call her by the first name," Harry commented. "But she's okay, she loves her work and everything's great."

"I heard some rumors," Ron said.

Harry looked with curiosity – he hadn't heard any rumors lately of himself or Hermione.

"They might be just rumors, but I heard she visited St. Mungo's a few days ago," Ron said. "I heard that she's either seriously ill or pregnant."

"She's neither. Hermione had some chest pain and I insisted on going. Madam Pomfrey said that Dolohov's curse she was hit with was unknown and might have some other consequences that appear in later life. I wanted to make sure it wasn't that," Harry explained.

"The curse still bothers her?" Ron asked, he still remembered being in the hospital wing after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, when Hermione would drink 10 potions a day and it took her nearly a week before she could move herself and another week, when she was able to sit up, even then it was painful and it took almost another week for her to get released. Ron remembered the time, when he was in the next bed, while Pomfrey healed his wounds made by brains.

"It was dark magic, so yeah, she occasionally has some flashes of strong pain in her chest and it spreads all over her, but it hasn't happened lately. Maybe this kind of thing takes some time to heal or maybe it will never go away," Harry explained.

"It's been like 20 years," Ron said.

"18 years actually," Harry corrected.

Kreacher peaked into the kitchen. "Mister Potter's and mister Lupin's suitcases are in the car. Does master need anything else?" he asked.

"Thank you, we're okay," Harry said to the elderly house-elf, who refused to be freed and wanted to work in 12 Grimmauld place, so Harry let him.

Kreacher nodded and left the dining room, probably to clean something or start preparing dinner.

"At least he's much friendlier than he was, when we first met," Ron commented.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "He had been alone for years and Sirius treated him like crap. I think Hermione is much to blame in making him nicer, she always encouraged us to treat him better. We've come a long way," Harry said.

"Yeah, he seems to be treating her like Queen," Ron commented.

"He feels guilty. Hermione was the only one to treat him with respect from the start and Kreacher called her mudblood. When she moved in, Kreacher overheard a conversation about Bellatrix and how she tortured Hermione and ever since he tries to please her," Harry explained.

"Good to see her hard work pay off," Ron commented.

Harry smiled.

"How's Padma? And Hugo and Premila?" Harry asked.

"Great. Premila can't wait to go back to school, she hopes Sirius will be sorted into Gryffindor as well and Hugo can't wait to go there already. Padma has been talking about wanting another baby now that Premila is away," Ron said.

"What's the problem? Don't want to sleep with your wife?" Harry teased.

"It's not that. I'm just so busy with the shop and everything and all Padma wants to do lately is have sex. I'm just so tired all the time and then when I get home I have another duty. It's exhausting," Ron complained.

Harry laughed.

"Watch out, Hermione will want another baby soon too," Ron warned.

"We have time. Your kids are about year older than mine, so we'll wait for yours and then get on with it. But I don't think having another baby is on Hermione's mind right now," Harry said.

"You sure Hermione can wait that long? You remember how bossy and determined she could be?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I can just hope she doesn't want another child right away and if she does, then we'll figure it out."

"Do you want another Potter?" Ron asked.

"I'm not opposed to having another kid," Harry confessed. "But Rose and Sirius are not Potters."

"What? Hermione named them Granger?"

"Granger-Potter," Harry clarified.

Ron fell into thought. "I can't seem to recall what name she uses at work. I've always called her Hermione."

"At the ministry she goes by Granger, sometimes she uses Granger-Potter, I call her Potter," Harry said and smirked. "She never took my name completely, something to do with proving herself and not just being my wife."

"And you're okay with that?" Ron asked with surprise. He grabbed another pancake, put some jam on it and started eating.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that," Harry said with a smile. "I know she's my wife and we have wonderful children together. If she wants to use her maiden name, then it's okay. As long as she comes home to me, I don't care about the name."

"Hell, everybody knows about the two of you," Ron quipped.

Harry nodded. "You see. I don't need her to use my name. Maybe it's even better for kids to not have two famous Potters, because then the pressure would be even worse, maybe some next generation kids don't make the connection right away," Harry thought.

"And to think that I almost did that. It could have been me, who married Hermione," Ron said and fell into thought again.

"I thought you were fine with us? At least so you said like 16 years ago," Harry asked with weird nervousness.

Ron waved with his hand. "Mate, I have been married for however long time and you still think I want your wife?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Harry shook his head. "Of course not," he said.

"I'm happy with Padma, Ginny's happy with Dean and you're happy with Hermione, everything worked out. I love my wife, I have loved her for a long time, but everything could've turned out differently," Ron mused.

"Yeah, we all could be dead," Harry said.

"That too, but you could have been my brother-in-law and Hermione could have been my wife, that's what everybody expected us to do," Ron said.

"Actually that's what we discussed right after I first kissed her, about what was expected of us and how we can't do this. She didn't want to hurt you or Ginny," Harry said, thinking back to the moment.

"Figured that much. She had a thing for a bloke like me," Ron said proudly.

Harry laughed. "She married me," Harry said.

"But I'm saying it could have gone that way," Ron said and took the last piece of pancake.

The dining room door opened and Rose walked in with Hermione behind her. Both men fell silent, Harry turned around to look at his daughter, who was wearing simple blue jeans and purple striped sweater, similar to the one Hermione was wearing.

"Look, daddy, I look like mommy," Rose said proudly.

Harry pushed his chair back and pulled Rose to his lap. "Yes, you do, you look more like her every day," Harry agreed.

"You're sure she's yours and Hermione didn't just clone herself?" Ron asked.

"What's a clone?" Rose asked.

Hermione gave a look to Ron and stood behind Harry. "It's an exact copy of something," Hermione explained and ran her fingers through Rose's bushy hair, which were just like hers.

"Am I mommy's clone?" Rose asked her mother.

Hermione shook her head. "You are our daughter, not clone," Harry said.

They heard voiced nearing them and soon saw Sirius and Teddy dressed in muggle clothes enter the dining room.

"We're ready, mom," Sirius announced.

"I can see that," Hermione said and turned around. She walked up to Sirius and fixed his attire – she tried to make his hair stick out a little less, but failed that, then she fixed his sweatshirt's hood and pulled the zipper all the way up.

"Let's go then," Ron said.

Both Ron and Harry got up, Harry held Rose on his hip and placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Here we go," Harry said.

"Teddy, ready for your last year?" Ron asked.

Teddy nodded enthusiastically. "I am the Head boy this year and I get to see Victoire every day. I'm a bit sad that this will be my last year, but I'm sure I can find something else as worthy," he said.

"You also have your N.E.W.T.s this year," Hermione reminded.

"Only you would think of exams before the start of schoolyear," Ron complained.

Harry chuckled, but Hermione ignored Ron completely.

"Have you thought about your future too? What do you want to do after graduating?" Hermione asked.

"I thought I'd be an auror, you know. I suppose that's what my parents would have wanted, mom was a auror and my father was one just without title," Teddy said.

"On the bonus side you know the Head of Office and Deputy Director of Magical Law Enforcement rather well," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's an excellent choice, Teddy, but then you have to study hard this year," Harry said.

"Then again how many N.E.W.T.s do you have?" Teddy teased.

"Times were different," Harry mumbled – neither he nor Ron took any exams, technically they didn't even graduate Hogwarts.

"McGonagall asked me to come talk about your future perspectives in the Ministry, so I'll be visiting at the end of the month," Hermione said.

"You'd better not embarrass me then," Sirius said.

All adults laughed as the stepped outside of the Grimmauld place, where a car was parked. The luggage was already inside the car. Hermione took the driver's seat, Harry sat beside her and everybody else got in the enhanced backseat so everybody was comfortable.

"Victoire will meet us at the station," Teddy announced.

"Ginny and Dean will be there too, Gerard is starting his first year too," Ron added.

"And George and Angelina, Fred's starting his second year," Harry said.

"And my parents will probably be there too," Ron said.

The drive to the station was short one, it took the cars less than 5 minutes to arrive. They got their carts for suitcases and walked through the train station. Ron was walking in front with Sirius, Teddy behind them with Rose sitting on his suitcase and Harry walking with Hermione hand in hand after them.

"I can't believe it's been 11 years already," Harry said.

"We're sending our boy to Hogwarts," Hermione added.

"How long do you think before we get first owl about him?" Harry asked.

Hermione pretended to think for a moment. "I'd say if we don't get one today, then it's pretty good," she joked.

Harry removed his hand from hers and slung it around her shoulder, she wrapped her arm around his middle.

"I mean seriously. I'd say we're good if McGonagall doesn't write to us in 2 weeks," Harry decided.

"Something like that," Hermione agreed.

The looked how Ron vividly explained something to Sirius, who listened eagerly.

"I don't think Ron is talking about anything appropriate," Hermione commented.

"Probably. But I think Ron and George have influenced him too much and the damage is already done," Harry said.

"Yeah. Besides his namesakes were both troublemakers, I can only hope that our son is not that bad," Hermione said.

"Well, they were fun and maybe a bit too much, but they grew up," Harry said.

"Harry, where's the map and invisibility cloak?" Hermione asked and stopped.

"At home. Safely tucked away, I figured I'll give him the map in a few years," Harry said casually.

Hermione gave him a look.

"Well, you can try to persuade me not to give it to him tonight," Harry suggested.

"Oh, I will," Hermione replied and kissed her husband, then they continued their trip towards platform 9 and ¾.

"Looks like there are reporters," Harry groaned. They saw photographer and of course Rita Skeeter waiting for them at the platform.

"Not her," Hermione complained.

"Apparently the Deputy Head sending her child to school is important enough to get into paper," Harry commented.

"Or it's the famous Harry Potter, who is sending his son and godson to Hogwarts," Hermione suggested.

"Maybe," Harry agreed. "You want to face her alone?" Harry asked and removed his hand from around her in advance.

They had a silent agreement, especially after Hermione became his boss, that when photographed together, they tried to be professional. Neither of them wanted a scandal, that Skeeter could create, because Harry worked under her and she could be accused of having a conflict of interests or something of the sorts.

Hermione shook her head, grabbed his hand and guided it around her midsection. "I am not your boss at this moment, right now I am just a mother, who is sending her son to Hogwarts with her husband," she said.

"That you are," Harry agreed.

The kids reached the platform first and stopped until Harry and Hermione got there.

"I wanna go with Teddy," Rose announced. "Can I?" she asked.

Harry nodded. Rose looked up to Teddy, who treated him like her older brother. It was a blessing, because when Rose was younger and Teddy was visiting them during his holiday, he was glad to babysit the girl.

Teddy grabbed Rose's hand and pushed the cart with the other. They heard photographs clicking and then Teddy and Rose disappeared.

Hermione walked up to Sirius with Harry behind her.

"You okay, buddy?" Harry asked.

"I didn't know there would be press," Sirius said, he felt rather uncomfortable being pictured like some celebrity. In magical world, he was a celebrity – son of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, firstborn to the famous couple of Wizarding World.

"Don't mind them. Just let's walk through the wall," Hermione said.

Sirius nodded.

"I'll be right behind you," Harry said.

Hermione turned her head, winked at Harry and placed one hand on Sirius' back and grabbed the cart handle with the other. She and Sirius ran into the platform, Sirius squeezed his eyes shut and waited for a collision, but it didn't come.

"Nothing to see here, go do your work and write actual news stories," Harry ordered Skeeter, when her photographer took pictures of him alone at the muggle platform.

"But this is news, Potter. People want to see their celebrities," Skeeter said sweetly. "Now, do you have anything you wanna say? Does madam Potter keep you away from kids? Are you even sure they're yours? Is she the boss of you in home as well? Any comments on that," Skeeter asked while her quill already wrote something on the notepad.

"Yeah, whatever me and my wife choose to do at home is none of your business and keep our kids away from this," Harry said with anger.

"Scared of your supervisor? Mr. Potter says the things Granger forced him to say. He's incredibly sad as he's not allowed to spend time with his kids, also scared to divorce his autocratic wife. Poor Potter," Skeeter said and the quill wrote everything down.

"You know what? You can write whatever you want, but remember that my _autocratic wife_ knows a couple of secrets too," Harry said and didn't stay around to hear what Skeeter had to answer, he joined his family on the platform.

He found Hermione, Rose, Teddy and Sirius being surrounded by redheads, there were Ginny, Dean, Gerard, George, Roxanne, Fred II, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Padma, Premila, Hugo and Molly – the Weasley clan was all there to send their kids to Hogwarts with younger siblings who had to wait before they could go. Almost all of the children shared ginger hair, except Premila, Louis and Victoire.

"Harry, dear," Molly said, when she noticed Harry and came to hug him.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry greeted and hugged the older woman back. Molly had aged well, even though her hair was slowly turning gray and her face had more wrinkles than when she sent her last child to Hogwarts.

"Sirius reminds me so much of you," Molly exclaimed. "After all I first met you right here, when you were just a lost boy, who didn't even know how to get to the platform. And look at you now."

"Mom, we grew up. It felt like another lifetime," Ron said.

"Maybe it was," Hermione added.

"And you, Hermione, dear, you are now the Deputy Head and all of your work you've done to help build a better world, I couldn't be more proud of you," Molly said and hugged Hermione once more.

"She's also the boss of Dad," George said.

"The Deputy Head has surprisingly many subordinates," Hermione commented.

"Enough of that, let's help our kids with the suitcases," Harry said. Hermione mouthed her thanks to Harry – she wasn't too keen about talking her work with her friends, who just kept reminding her how Harry or someone else worked for her.

They got suitcases loaded to Hogwarts Express and all parents said goodbye to their kids. Hermione kissed Sirius' forehead and hugged him. Harry looked over to the crowd, where he saw Draco Malfoy and his wife Astoria with their son Scorpius. He nodded at him, who returned the gesture.

"Mom," Sirius whined.

"Hermione, let the boy go," Harry said. He placed his hand on Hermione's back and so she let go of Sirius. The boy kneeled and hugged his sister.

"Now it's your job to make sure that Mom and Dad are good. Don't let them fight and make sure uncle Ron brings us the best Wheezes," Sirius said.

"I promise," Rose replied seriously.

Sirius stood up straight and Harry hugged him quickly.

"Son, I know we talked about our expectations and I'm gonna add one thing. I don't care how good your grades are as long as you're better than Scorpius Malfoy," Harry instructed.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted disapprovingly.

"I'll see what I can do," Sirius promised.

The train conductors called students on board and all kids ran off to the train. Sirius managed to find a nice compartment with the Weasleys overlooking to their parents on the platform. The kids waved just like their parents did, when the red train started its ride until it disappeared out of sight.

Then all the parents scrambled out of the platform to get on with their lives. Weasleys and Potters walked among the crowd. An owl flew through the crowd and dropped a letter to Hermione. She recognized it as one of the Ministry owls, so she opened the letter and read the few sentences.

"My presence is needed at the Ministry," Hermione said to Harry and Ron.

Hermione glanced at Harry. "It's fine. I'll drop Rose with your parents and then come to work," Harry said.

"I have meetings most of the day, but can you come by my office around 3 pm, we need to discuss the Auror office's budget," Hermione said.

"Oh, you make budgetary meeting sound pleasurable," Harry commented.

Hermione kissed both Harry and Rose, hugged Ron, then made her way through the people to get out as fast as possible. She located a nice quiet alley and apparated. Ron and Harry fell a little behind from the rest of the family, even Rose was walking ahead while talking with Louis, who was a year older that her.

"Potter," came a cold voice from behind them and they were face to face with Malfoy, whose wife was talking with some friends in distance.

"Malfoy," Ron said.

"Our kids in the same year again," Malfoy said.

"You ordered your son to tease my son?" Harry asked.

Malfoy shook his head. "I told Scorpius to treat Sirius with respect," Malfoy said.

"I told Sirius to get better grades that Scorpius," Harry replied.

Both former enemies laughed.

"With Granger as a mother I don't doubt it," Malfoy said.

"What's your game now?" Ron asked.

"No game, just wanted to say that I hope our kids get along better than we did," Malfoy said.

"As do I," Harry said honestly.

Draco extended his hand and Harry took it. They shook hands, then Draco shook Ron's hand and went back to his wife.

"You think he's really changed?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied – he honestly thought that. He had overheard Malfoy with his son, when they were in the ministry. Draco explained to his son, that a muggle born witch is a high ranking Ministry official and he described it as a victory for magic, because they got over prejudices and favoring pure-blood wizards. He also said, that Hermione Granger is the smartest witch he knew.

"Where are you headed?" Ron asked Harry and changed the subject.

"First to drop off my little sunshine and then to work," Harry replied.

"Good. You wanna get lunch together?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded – it had been awhile since the two of them checked out another London pub and ate a solid lunch.

"Great. I'll come by the ministry, when I can leave," Ron said.

"Sure," Harry replied. He didn't have any other meetings besidethe one with Hermione, so he was free to go to lunch when he wanted.

"I'll see you then, now I gotta go find my wife and son," Ron said and walked faster ahead, Harry and Rose followed.

Harry held Rose's hand and walked slowly with her out the station, while Rose commented on muggles and all the new things. Once outside the station Harry found his car, got in with Rose and drove off.

Rose babbled about spending time with her grandparents, who she adored. After Hermione found them in Australia and gave their memories back, they decided to move to London to be closer to Hermione and later on with her children as well. Both kids loved the Grangers and they were happy to babysit, so Harry and Hermione could have some alone time. They knew Lily and James as only names on gravestone, so Grangers were the only grandparents they had, even though Molly and Arthur were their unofficial grandparents like they had been parents to Harry.

The car stopped in suburb, where Mr. and Mrs Granger were living. They were no longer working, they had retired some years earlier and have enjoyed all the free time and spending it with their grandchildren as well as with Weasleys on the occasion. Hermione had restored their memories right before she went back to school and to her luck, both of her parents understood why she took them in the first place and didn't hold grudge.

Very excited Rose ran out of the car and into the house, Harry followed her, but didn't reach her before he got inside the house.

"Harry," Mrs. Granger greeted.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Harry replied.

Mrs. Granger kept looking at the door for her daughter, but it didn't open again.

"Hermione was called to work," Harry explained before the older woman could ask the question. She hid her disappointment well, but Harry knew she looked forward to seeing Hermione. Hermione had been busy lately, ever since she got a raise and was appointed the Deputy Head of Magical Law Enforcement and after that her parents had probably seen Harry more than Hermione.

"Did the sendoff go alright?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Sirius was excited to go, but Hermione wasn't too happy," Harry said.

"I imagine that. I still remember how hard it was to put Hermione on the train for the first time," Mrs. Granger said.

"And now our baby girl is all grown up and has her own little girl," Mr. Granger added.

As on cue Rose ran out of the living room and grabbed Harry's legs, but Harry lifted her up.

"Look, daddy, a hippogriff," Rose said and held up her soft toy hippogriff, which the Grangers gave to her, when she was born.

"Yeah, it's a hippogriff, a really magical creature," Harry added.

"You and mommy rode one," Rose said knowingly.

Harry nodded and confirmed it – they used Buckbeak to break out Sirius.

"Seems like you and my daughter had a lot of adventures together, one worse than the other, I guess I should be grateful that Hermione is still alive," Mr. Granger said.

"Uncle Ron was there too," Rose added helpfully.

"It was like trouble seemed to follow us, mainly me, but somehow we almost always ended up together and we faced it all together and always made it back," Harry explained, he had a feeling that Mr. Granger had always disliked him.

"That's how they fell in love and then had Sirius and me," Rose said proudly.

"Yes, honey, that we did," Harry said with a smile as he thought back of all the crazy things they did and how they somehow ended up together.

"Daddy?" Rose asked and yawned.

"Yes, honey?"

"I want a baby sister. I want someone to play with, it will be empty without Sirius there. I guess a baby brother will do to if you can't get a sister," Rose announced.

Harry's eyes went wide and he seemed horrified – he did not expect that. Mr. Granger looked surprisingly angrily at Harry, and anticipated his reply, wondering if there was a news to be told. Mrs. Granger seemed calm and smiled a little, Hermione kept asking for a baby sister too at that age.

"I don't know if we can do that right now, mommy just got this very big and important job, but I promise to talk to her about it," Harry said neutrally. A long time ago, they had a conversation about kids, but it was before having kids was even on the books and number three was in the air, but they never touched the subject again.

"But you can try," Rose begged.

All the adults seemed horrified from the thought, yet Rose didn't seem to understand what she said wrong. Harry never thought that he'd be talking about having sex with Hermione in front of her parents – with her parents.

"I'll see what I can do," Harry promised.

"She looks so much like Hermione did," Mrs. Granger said to change the topic.

"Uncle Ron thinks I'm momma's clown," Rose announced.

"Clone," Harry corrected and Rose repeated after him.

"True, she looks just like our little angel did," Mr. Granger agreed.

Rose yawned again and put her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Rosie, honey, how about grandma reads you a story and then you go down for your nap," Harry said.

Rose nodded against Harry's shoulder and neck. He handed the sleepy girl to Mrs. Granger, who took the girl willingly.

"Will you be here, when I wake?" Rose asked Harry.

"No, you get to play here for a little bit. Me and mommy will be here for dinner," Harry said.

"Let's put you to bed now," Mrs. Granger said.

Harry watched as the older women disappeared with his precious daughter.

"I have to go to work now," Harry said quickly.

"Of course. About that trying – don't try too hard. While we'd love to have more grandkids, Hermione just got this new job, this Deputy Head position. Let her fly or I'll make sure you won't fly again," Mr. Granger threatened.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

Mr. Granger nodded and Harry left the house. Somehow his in-laws still scared him, even though he had been married to Hermione for over a decade.

He sat back into the car and thought how Mr. Granger ordered him to let her fly, but he remembered how she didn't like flying at all, not with Buckbeak anyway.

***HP***

It was already dark outside, when Hermione closed the door behind her and sighed. She was exhausted and she had missed dinner with her parents and she got home again after Rose was asleep, just like Harry probably was.

She dropped by the dining room, where she found sandwiches on the table with orange juice. She gulped the juice, ate one sandwich, and grabbed another when she moved through the hall and up the stairs to her bedroom. As she moved, she loosened her robes, so when she reached the bedroom, she was already halfway undressed. Her mouth was full of sandwich when she quietly opened the door, to not disturb Harry, but the light was on and Harry was reading Daily Prophet on the bed.

"I thought you weren't gonna come home today," Harry said, when he noticed her and placed the newspaper on the bedside table.

"And where do you think I'd have gone then?" Hermione asked. She had walked to the closet and was in the process of putting her robes back inside, which left her standing in front of it in her underwear.

"Perhaps to Hogwarts to steal back our son," Harry said.

"Thought about it," Hermione said.

She took off her bra and pulled on one of Harry's long-sleeved shirts and looked for her pajama pants.

"I thought we were gonna use my wand tonight," Harry said seductively and winked, even though she had her back towards him.

When Hermione turned around he was surprised to see Harry standing in front of him. He kissed her passionately, pushed the closet door close and backed her against it. Her smaller hands moved on his back, pulling him tighter against her.

Harry had his hands underneath his shirt she had on and her skin felt good against his palms.

"Hello," Harry said sheepishly.

"Hello, babe," Hermione replied.

"I've missed you," he said and moved on to kiss her neck.

"Apparently not enough to shave," Hermione replied.

Harry pulled away from her and ran his fingers over his chin – true he could feel stubble there, which he knew she didn't like and for that reason he kept himself clean shaven.

"Maybe I can do that real quick and then we can have some fun," Harry suggested.

"Or maybe we can have fun and then you can shave," Hermione replied.

Harry lifted Hermione up in bridal style to which she protested, but she let him carry her to bed. He placed her gently on the bed and then climbed on top of her. He released her long curly hair and wrapped his fingers around them.

Hermione showed off her skills in wandless magic and locked their bedroom door and placed silencing spell in their room.

"You plan on being loud tonight, madam Potter?" Harry teased.

"Maybe," Hermione replied and licked her lips. "I have to live out the fact that our son is away."

"So maybe you live out enough to get him back?" Harry asked.

"No, I just want you to fuck me good, I deserve a decent and thorough fuck tonight and it's your duty to give it to me," Hermione demanded.

"And here I thought men were supposed to be demanding sex," Harry commented.

Hermione rolled her eyes and lifted herself on the bed, so he could pull the shirt over her head.

"It's time to change gender stereotypes and I don't think a woman demanding sex should be ashamed," Hermione said firmly.

"I love it, when you do that," Harry added.

Hermione pulled his t-shirt over his head as well and pulled him down against her and kissed him. His boxers were suddenly tight and he felt himself reacting to Hermione fast.

Harry's hands moved on her body, appreciating, remembering and savoring every inch, when he suddenly pulled away.

"I want another baby," he said and the moment those words left his mouth, even he was left surprised.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Let's make another baby. Now Sirius is gone and the house feels quiet, so it's right time to make a new baby," Harry explained. "I want to have another baby with you."

"I haven't been the Deputy Head for six months and you want to have another baby. Harry, the timing is just…" Hermione protested.

"We can practice baby-making tonight and then tomorrow you can skip drinking your special potion and then we can practice some more until we get the plus sign," Harry said decisively.

Harry continued kissing her neck and had his fingers around her breast, he was working on his magic just the way he knew she liked, the way he knew she'd have hard time concentrating on anything else.

"Let me think about it," Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, he rolled away from her and got comfortable beside her. "Let me know when you're done, so I can continue," he said.

"Harry!" Hermione protested.

"Hey, I'm not gonna waste my talent and energy on something not worthy of a result," Harry announced.

"So you're gonna withhold sex until I agree to have a baby?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe," Harry replied.

She rolled over and got on top of him, she kissed his jawbone and ran her fingers in his messy hair.

"Your wand is telling a different story," Hermione whispered seductively, when she felt something poking her inner thigh.

"I can take care of that," Harry said with extreme willpower – he too had looked forward to the night and he had no real intentions to deny her sex.

"So can I," Hermione said. "Besides you promised me a good quality sex tonight."

"I did, but I also promised your clone to talk and try to convince you to give her a baby sister or brother," Harry said.

"Since when does Rose want that?" Hermione asked.

"Since today," Harry replied. "And your father hates me even more. He practically told that we can have another kid if you want it, otherwise it might not end so well for me," he added.

"Oh, babe," Hermione said and caressed his cheek. She kissed his lips and then moved down to kiss his jaw and neck.

"You can see how torn I am," Harry said heavily.

"Oh, I can," Hermione said against his skin.

She guided his hands around her and rolled them back over. Harry knew she preferred being under him in bedroom and he loved being on top of her, covering her, protecting her.

"Maybe we can use the thing poking me tonight for fun and one day use it to grant our little girl's wish," she said.

"And my wish?" Harry asked. He felt Hermione pushing down his boxers, he helped her with the task until both of them were naked.

"Maybe with enough practice we'll make another baby, when the time's right," Hermione said and moaned, when he felt his hardened member near her center.

"I think we've practiced enough," Harry said mischievously.

"Then you know what to do, Potter," Hermione whispered.

"Oh, of course I know what my wife likes and how she likes it. If I want I can make you scream or beg, leave you satisfied or asking for more. I know every inch of your body, every curve and every scar. I know where to kiss, where to touch and which placed to avoid. I know your body probably better than you do, but I love it more than you for sure," Harry said seductively and moved his fingers over her skin to prove his point.

"Then prove it to me," Hermione said.

"Of course, dear, I'll prove it to you," Harry promised. True to his word, he moved his lips over her neck just the way to make her bit back moans, his fingers worked on her clit and breasts, to which Hermione grabbed a hold of his messy hair and threw back her head.

He started kissing his way down her body, but when he passed her breasts, Hermione stopped him by putting her hands firmly on his back and keeping them there.

Harry looked up and raised an eyebrow. He saw Hermione shake her head and the slight movements of her hands made him climb up again.

"Everything okay?" he asked and pushed stray hair behind her ear.

She nodded. "You ready?" she asked and moved her hands downward to grab his member. She felt the hardness, heard him hiss at her touch and felt his wet lips on hers.

"I'm always ready with you," he whispered.

"Good," she replied and guided him to her entrance.

"No, I haven't…" Harry started, but Hermione shut him up by kissing him and lifting her hips to take him inside of her. She groaned, but it got muffled. Her hands were gripping his back, her body seemed stiff and she didn't move for a moment. Harry knew it was his cue and he kissed her deeply, she didn't reply at first, but not too long after she did.

He rocked his hips, released her lips and held her against him, he waited for Hermione to nod against him like she always did, when he was allowed to start moving inside her, but she didn't do it before he grew impatient.

"Dear?" Harry asked and lifted his head.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Harry, who was slightly worried.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her heels against his bottom.

"Are you ready?" he asked and rocked his hips again, he kissed the tip of her nose and smiled.

"Yeah, a bit unexpected that's all," she replied.

Harry moved himself out of her and then pressed himself deep inside her, she groaned.

"Next time listen to me, by now I know your body well enough," he smirked.

"I don't want you to make love to me, I want you to fuck me," she clarified and urged his movements with her heels as well as moving her hips to meet his movements.

"As you wish, wife," Harry mocked, picked up the pace, he kept his head hovering over her, but he didn't move down to kiss her like he usually did. Hermione's moans and the strength of her hold around his back were enough to guide him.

It didn't take long before Hermione was on the edge and her scream was enough to let him know of that, so he continued thrusting until she screamed his name and moments later he came with a groan of her name.

After Harry pulled out and rolled off of her to his side, put his glasses on the table, set the alarm and pulled the thin sheet over himself.

Hermione sighed loudly while she tried to get her breathing under control and figure out his game. It was a rare occasion when after being intimate one of them would turn away, so she was surprised, when Harry turned away and didn't wrap his strong arms around her.

"Harry," she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked, but didn't turn towards her.

"Nothing," she said, sighed and got up from the bed. She picked up her discarded shirt and took her pajama from the closet, got dressed and threw Harry his boxers and shirt.

"Get dressed in case Rose comes here," she ordered.

She removed the silencing spell and ulocked the door, then got back to bed and turned her back towards Harry.

"Night," she said with heavy sigh.

She felt the bed shift, when Harry got dressed and settled back beside her. He turned off the lights.

A moment of silence, then Harry moved to her side and wrapped his arm around her, and despite the heat in the room, she breathed easily and didn't even try to protest.

"Was that what regular fucking is supposed to be like?" he asked.

She made a sound of uncertainty.

"I'm better at making love like I have been doing for however long," he added.

"Harry," she said and rolled herself to her back so she was face to face with him. "I know that, but even you could use some rest and just do the deed."

"We might need to practice that," Harry suggested.

Hermione smiled. "We have all night," she replied.

Harry lit up, she turned herself in his arms, so she was on her back.

"That might be the sexiest thing you've ever said to me," Harry said.

Hermione laughed, locked and silenced the room once again, leaned upwards to kiss her husband and with that she knew the night was far from over.


End file.
